


You've been struck by...

by pigalle



Series: Misfortunes of Nico di Angelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almost Drowning, Drowning, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Protective Will Solace, Water, injured Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy swear they were just training, and really, it <i>tecnically</i> wasn't his faulth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been struck by...

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the series "Misfortunes of Nico di Angelo".
> 
> Title is - again - from Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.

The second time it happened, Nico was training with Percy down by the water. All parties involved thought it was perfectly safe, including Will. Really, Percy did _not_  intend for it to happen. Really.

And technically, it was Nico’s fault — even though he only dared think it, in case Will found out. Will was obviously of another opinion.

They really were just training normally, until Nico summoned a few skeletons to help him. With that kind of advantage, Percy thought it was perfectly okay to get help from the water. At first he just used it to give him some extra strength. But then Nico let the skeletons attack him more directly, so he sent water spurts on them, to be able to focus on the sparring with Nico.

Somewhere along there it slightly got out of hand. One little spurt missed a skeleton and hit Nico instead. And he was totally fine, Percy swore! Nico was only a bit wet, and a lot angry, and sent more skeletons at Percy.

That was pretty much where it all got out of hand.

Percy let the water spurts fly everywhere, more in numbers and more forceful. He didn’t even notice at first when one of them hit Nico so he fell into the water. And that was probably the problem. If he’d know, of course he would have helped Nico. But as it was, he neither knew that Nico was in the water nor that he couldn’t swim. He didn’t notice either until Will dived into the water after having fixed Percy with a death glare.

Will came up from the water a few moments later, the glare still on his face, but his eyes showed something different, deeper. Fear, Percy realised.

"I can't find him." Will's voice was low and shaky, showing the extent of how scared he actually was.

Because Percy hadn't payed attention he’d sent Will's boyfriend into the water.

He didn't hesitate a second before he dived into the water, knowing he had a much higher chance of finding Nico than Will had.

He did find Nico almost right away. His body was slack and seemed lifeless, slowly sinking towards the bottom. He gripped him tight and swam to the surface. Will grabbed Nico and pulled him to land, Percy following quickly after.

He felt guilty, really guilty, especially after what happened to Nico with Jason. After all he’d gone through he deserved a pause, some peace and quiet.

“Nico?” Will sounded shaken, honestly worried about Nico.

Nico didn’t answer. He just layed there, body lifeless and unmoving. It made Percy feel uneasy, how … dead Nico seemed. And he felt helpless. If someone needed help in a fight he knew exactly what to do, but in this situation, he had no clue what to do.

Will did though, and for that he was very relieved.

Will layed out Nico’s body, immediately setting to work. He closed Nico’s nose with two fingers, and bent down over him. He opened NIco’s mouth and closed his own mouth over it, blowing in breaths.

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief when Nico began moving and sputtered out water. He coughed for a while, water pouring out of his mouth. Nico slowly sat up, leaning heavily against Will.

“You didn’t have to try to drown me just because I don’t like you anymore.” Percy wasn’t sure if Nico was serious, but he did smile weakly, so he guessed he was only joking.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Percy said and rubbed his neck. “I didn’t mean to, but you started sending skeletons on me.”

Will layed his arms around Nico’s shaking body and glared at Percy. “You didn’t have to almost drown him because of that.”

“I didn’t try to drown him!” Percy exclaimed and threw his arms up in exasperation. Why did no one believe him?

Will only shook his head and stood up, helping Nico get upright too. He was still shaking, most likely having gotten cold from the water. Percy made a move to help, but Will only glared at him. He was fiercely protective, that guy.

Percy followed behind them as Will slowly helped Nico walk to the infirmary. He wanted to make sure Nico was okay, but he didn’t dare coming any closer. Will maybe wasn’t the best in combat, but someone who knew so much about healing sure knew how to make damage too. Plus, Percy had seen how protective he was of Nico when said boy was hurt.

Percy tried to follow into the infirmary, but Will stopped him right away. “You stop here.” His voice was gruff, but somehow also showed a deep concern.

“He’ll be alright, right?” Percy asked.

“Hello, I’m right here,” Nico said with a pout. “And yes, I’ll be alright, you both need to stop worrying so much.”

He waved at Percy, and dragged Will with him into the infirmary, an arm around his neck.

Percy breathed out and walked away, calm now that he knew Nico was fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com).


End file.
